


My shooting star

by ThisBarrenWorld



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBarrenWorld/pseuds/ThisBarrenWorld
Summary: This star won't go out.





	My shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> It's suppose to be kinda choppy writing flow wise?? Idk I was trying out this style

Her eyes fluttered and your heart clenched.  
You'd always hated endings.  
She was hurting so much, though. Her eyes screamed with the force of a thousand fires.  
So here you were. At the ending. The end of what? Of your childhood? Of your innocence? Of your love?  
Yes.  
"Kanaya, don't cry." Her breath was wheezy and faint. A cold shock went through your body. Watery green rolled down your face.  
"My love, how can I not cry when one as beautiful as you is dying?" You muster up the bravest smile you can. You'd tried to save her to no avail. Your fate was staring you in the face so you had to be your bravest for Rose.  
"Don't forget me. Please. Don't let me fade and become just another silent memory." She whispered, her hand against your tear-stained cheek.  
"You are ever so bright and vivid. You are beautiful. And bright. And your life has been too short. My shooting star." You squeezed your eyes shut.  
"I can only hope I was a good one. Don't let all of this mean nothing, okay? I love you." Her voice was barely audible. You nodded, shoulders trembling.  
"I love you too."  
"My shooting star."  
The corners of her lips tilted up and her hand fell from your face, her eyes staring eternally upward, reflecting her pain onto the brutal and barren world.  
You scream.  
Oh, what a reality.


End file.
